Snospis Eht: Dreams Again.
Snospis Eht: Dreams Again is the twentieth episode of andywilson92's "Snospis Eht" series. It was uploaded to YouTube on 11th November 2012. It is preceded by Snospis Eht: Marges Story Time and is followed by Teapotsenman: Jesus Does'nt Like You. __TOC__ Plot In the Kwik-E-Mart, Marge is being cornered by Teapotsenman and Maggie as well as Potsandpotsin the background, before she awakens from her nightmare on her bed with Homer. She tells Homer that she had a dream again, but he tells to go back to sleep. Marge is shocked by her mother outside the window. She asks her on what is she doing. Marge's mother asks her on why did she not invite her over to the Snospis Christmas dinner. Marge replies that the Christmas dinner was held nine months ago, and that she and her family thought that she was dead (as she presumably burns to death in Little marge part three.)Marge's mother asks her about the bottle of wine next to her, as Homer slips off his bed. Marge relates to her mother about her experiences, in which she and Maggie were attacked by "Eskimos " (who resemble stereotypical Chinese men wearing red clothes and straw hats). They speak to each other in gibberish, and one of the "Eskimos" shoots Marge eight times. The "Eskimos" drive away with Maggie and Marge's shopping goods, and leave her off the sidewalk. As she dies, she has a near-death experience of seeing "a great light", and finds herself in a grassy field. In front of her is a building, with a painting placed against its front side, and to her right is a fence. Mr. Hitler approaches Marge, and she asks him on what was he doing in this place. He replies that he have had spent twenty years to work on his paintings, such as the one in front of Marge. Marge tells him that it is good to know that he was having a nice time. Mr. Hitler tells Marge that the wolves are here to protect her. The fields turn into wolf-shaped rocks, and Mr. Hitler turns into a wolf. He tells Marge that she could not have anything to stop the wolves, and asks her to give him a big hug. Mr. Hitler turns back into his normal form, and asks Marge to rub goose fat all over his wolf body, and eat the meat of his face. Lisa commends Marge's story, but asks her, "What the f*ck is going on?". Marge tells her to leave, as her mother is already present near her bed, saying "You stays away from me, spinach!". Trivia * DukeLovesYou voices Mr. Hitler in this video. * DeltaTrolls has a guest appearance in this video. * The São Tomantle bottle at 1:51 reads "V''ontage San Ton''man(tle) 2054". * Teapotsenman can be briefly seen at 3:21. * This is Potsandpots first appearance on Snospis Eht. * Mister Hitler says that he has had 20 years to work on his paintings, meaning that he started in 2037. * After Marge's mother said that she was annoyed that she was not invited to Christmas dinner, Marge says that it was 9 months ago, and they thought she was dead. This means that the episode took place in September 2057. Category:Episodes Category:Snospis Eht episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:November 2012 episodes